tomorrowlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Just A Dream Away Volume 1 of 2
Just A Dream Away Volume 1 of 2 is an exclusive, double-grooved, 33 1⁄3 RPM LP published by Disneyland Records in 1964. It served as a way for VIP members, who were unable to visit the 1964 New York World's Fair, to listen to alternate narrations for Fair attractions at Disneyland. The scripts for these alternate tracks were written by Carlos Moreau, who served as writer for the Walt Disney Productions "Special Projects Team." Volume 1 of 2 covers the subjects of naturally occurring, free energy and prolonged life, respectively. A stack of these records were discovered by Carlo's granddaughter Amelia while going through his personal belongings. She found them when she felt a warm wind coming from behind his personal filing cabinets. She pulled the cabinets aside and found the stack next to a vent. She then mailed the records individually to members of her blog, who then quickly deciphered the records and their content. Track Listing Side I: Groove 1: #''There's A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'' by Rex Allen #''There's A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'' (Insturmental) by Buddy Baker #''There's A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'' (Act 1 Version) by Rex Allen Side I: Groove 2: #Carousel Of Progress Alternate VIP Narration Track Side II: Grove 1: #''There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'': 1890's Variation #''There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'': 1920's Variation #''There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'': 1940's Variation #''There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'': 1960's Variation #''There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'': Dixieland Variation #''There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow'': Swing Variation Side II: Grove 2: #Primeval World Diorama Alternate VIP Narration Track Transcripts Side I synchronizes with the Carousel of Progress: Beeps Seconds Of Silence "Why, hello there! On behalf of Walt, we want to welcome you to the 1964 World's Fair. As a token of his appreciation for your continued partnership and support, we have put together this commemorative album, which revolves around his favorite moments, moments that may be best enjoyed as companions to the attractions themselves. Because we believe each attraction will live on for generations to come, we hope that you take pleasure in the message of progress that each has to offer. Now, without any further ado, may the reverie begin!" Big, Beautiful Tomorrow" Plays "Uh, looks like the robins are getting ready to celebrate Valentine's Day today. For Walt and the society, this is a passion project that ensures things could be better than they are today, and in fact they are, maybe not in this world, but in a new world to come and moving pictures flicker up on a big screen. We have immersive motion pictures that can show you this world where we can travel using our minds to prepare our bodies for the inevitable physical journey. Our immersive motion pictures also reveal flying contraptions, with the power to reach any moon, any planet. The same power used to power these contraptions can be used to power appliances, transportation, global communications, to power people, to power peace. Oh, boy, it sure beats chopping wood, and isn't our new icebox a beauty. The Icebox: There are so many innovations that we keep on ice, ready to share with you and the rest of the world with your support, if you choose to step with us through that door. It wasn't too long ago we had to carry water from a well but thanks to progress and the work of the society, the dreams of tomorrow can be made manifest today. Yes sir, we've got everything we need to make life easier. Say mother! I was reading about a fellow named Tom Edison, who worked on an idea that paved the road to this new world. Electric lights? Oh, the society has come so far in so little time and we look forward to showing you the heart of the project. The advancements we have made are nothing short of electrifying. They will spark change to the lives of people everywhere. Oh, that's right folks, now Sarah has time for other things like. Like canning and cleaning the oven? Yes, two things that can be easily powered using the natural energy that surrounds all of us. Now if you excuse me, I've got to get the laundry on the line before it starts raining cats and dogs. Don't worry, after testing this revolutionary technology we've been able to harness not just the energy we can see… " sounds "…but the energy we can't. All you have to do is put your wash on the line right? Oh well, the cistern was low anyway. Wow-wee! Look at that! This energy is free and it's for everyone. I told you to ask permission before using my new stereoscope. That's not a toy you know. We can light cities without consuming a single resource. Isn't she a knockout? She's the star of the old World's fair in Chicago. Now, you put that away before your mother finds it. Aww Dad, we can enjoy the modern extravagances of mankind without wasting a bit of nature’s precious beauty. Oh Papa, the world will be lauding our progress for days, months, generations to come, the moment we are prepared to trust them with it. The world can take this free energy to create their own innovations that will further drive progress, without overtaxing the precious energy of our citizens. By tapping into this natural energy, the world can focus on using the most renewable resource on the face of this planet: people's creativity. Now you be home by nine o'clock daughter, you hear me. Well, with all this talking I've worked up quite a thirst. I think I'll take one of those newfangled trolleys down to the drugstore soda fountain, and meet the boys for a cold Saspirella, because right now we have so much to celebrate, Oh I forgot, were drinking root beer now most of which we've still yet to share." Side II synchronizes with the Primeval World Diorama, after leaving the Tomorrowland Station: " To those joining us, welcome aboard! We’re glad to have you along for this next leg of the journey. Now we’re all aware of the facts of life: that every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. And most people have “hopped aboard” a similar train of thought; accepting what appears to be the fleeting nature of what we know as life. Even those who seem live in the world of tomorrow have a tough time switching tracks. We on the other hand, see another way. We believe in preserving the unique beauty that only Mother Nature can provide, in all its forms. From plant life, to animal. And we have successfully developed the technology to do so. Technology that will allow living beings the opportunity to weather any unexpected storm. '' ''By coaxing a body into temporary stasis, we can preserve any lifeform as long as is necessary to repair it. So no longer will one life necessarily be a flash in time. No longer does the end need to be “the end”. Thanks to groundbreaking discovery and innovation, a new dawn lies in wait for all of us. Even today, in 1964 we’re unable to look back thru the dark mists of time, and see what truly happened to the great primeval beings that ruled the earth the earth before us. But if we break free from the mire of tired thinking, we can focus our attention and efforts on another opportunity that lies ahead. Coupled with our ability to preserve life, we have the power to produce something truly grand. By taking the remains of any life, big or small, we can extract, from its core, its very essence and regenerate that life to its full glory. On a smaller scale, we can utilize this technology to repair injuries, cure disease, taking the remains of that has once been grounded, and empowering it to once again take flight. New applications of these technologies, from preservation, to regeneration, are being hatched and tested daily by our experts. Such power would allow us to live our lives free of sickness, free of loss, free of fear. Together we can survive any unforeseen mishaps, any unexpected turns for the worst, no matter where we stand, no matter the time. As long as we make this gift a reality for all. So join us in your continued support. Be the positive force that drives this old world into the new. We want to thank you again for your continued partnership and support. As we progress into tomorrow, we do hope you think of us, so that one day we may show everyone a world much like the one we were privileged to show you. As you've seen at the fair, advancements in technology are quickly reshaping our planet. We gave you a glimpse at a world without boundaries. A world very much united. A world in which all people are free to reach beyond any ocean, over any mountain, across any continent, and connect with anyone, anywhere on the globe. Only time will tell if this invention will make our world smaller, just as we predict it might. At the Carousel Of Progress, we explored the potential of sustainable energy. We imagined utilizing the power that invisibly surrounds us, and encircling our planet in great abundance. And remember your cruise along the Magic Skyway? Imagine what good might be done if we used innovations in biology to preserve, repair, and rebuild the bodies of love ones, and prehistoric beasts alike. With Mr. Lincoln, we shared a great moment, paying tribute to freedom; the freedom to dream, the freedom to create. As consummate animators of film we have since turned our attention to more ambitious animations, the inspiration for which began with a mechanical bird in a cage. This technology was created to provide folks with assistance, and thus great liberty, whether it be freedom from oppression, from the drudgery of daily life, or even the ravages of time. Because all people hope for liberty, we wholeheartedly believe we should strive to deliver it, and advanced robotics will help us do so. Well, we sure have enjoyed riding this “wave of the future” with you. We are pleased to assure you that we have developed and tested everything we’ve shared. Innovations that are sure to bring all folks in this world closer together, thru the power of communication, free energy, biology, and robotics. And with your help, we aim to bring this power from our world, to yours. Remember, your keys to our ideas will always be on view in Tomorrowland. We look forward to welcoming you there. So long now." Volume 2 of 2 While Carlos Moreau did keep copies of "Volume 1 of 2", he did not retain copies of "Volume 2 of 2." Unless copies were saved in the Disney Vault, all copies are presumed missing. Carlos did, however, retain a copy of his script for the alternate audio to It's A Small World. This script covers the subject of global communications. Based on the transcripts for the Primeval World Diorama, it can be assumed that the alternate audio for Great Moments With Mr. Lincoln covered the subjects of robotics and freedom. Video EVIDENCE Hidden PLUS ULTRA Society Audio on Disney 1964 World's Fair Vinyl Record LP|Audio and Visual Synchronization Category:Items Category:The Optimist